Melancholy Now Ending
by Black Angel Juuhachigou
Summary: Well...Jack wakes up one day to find a mystery woman. She is strange in may ways unti Jack finds out the truth in what she is looking for.
1. Act 1

Melancholy Now Ending  
  
Act 1  
  
  
  
The blazing sun hit Jack's eyes, making him wake from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes as he breathed the fresh natural air of the mountainside he perched on for sleep. Jack stretched with indulgence and yawned.. Here once more, the day begun with him walking alone in the forests. Keeping his ears and eyes somewhat nervy for Aku droids, assassins, and bounty hunters. The gentle whisper of the wind made him relaxed. The sights forever taking hold of the gentleness of him. The trees rustled slightly, and Jack withdrew his sword. In relief, a doe ran past elegantly yet fastly. Jack smiled and slowly walked forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud scream came from off the distance. Jack began to run, seeing who was in trouble. He squatted beneath a mountain peak, and looked over the edge. A woman… The woman looked mad as she pointed her sword near a bounty's neck. That bounty was a man; how was it possible to make the shrill scream of a woman? ''Mercy! Please!'' The woman spoke words that Jack couldn't hear, and she cut off the bounty's head. ''Hellish fiend,'' the woman finally said. She wiped her sword off that was covered with blood. She looked up. ''Come out…I know you are here.''  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack stood up with hesitation, then jumped rock form rock till he reached the woman. ''You're Samurai Jack, I suppose?'' she asked, putting back the long sword. ''Yes. I am.'' Jack replied. He could tell she was one too. Her kimono was white and blue, and her hair was in a tie, and it ran down to her feet; almost touching the ground. ''You are?'' He finally asked. She opened her eyes, with were brown. ''I'm Sazuxiu (SA-zoo-KWAA).'' Jack was struck with unknown emotion. 'Sazuxiu… What a beautiful name. To match her complexion.' Sazuxiu gave him a strange look. ''What're you staring at?'' she asked. He shook his head. ''Wait a moment! How do I really know you're name is 'Sazuxiu'? You could be Aku trying to be a female again!'' Sazuxiu narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. ''HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING THAT MONSTROUS BARBARIAN! If I we're Aku, I'd look like him and have his colors!'' Jack had to admit her rightness. She had no green, red, nor black besides her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
''You're right…I apologize.'' He bowed for forgiveness. Sazuxiu lips twitched a little. ''It is okay.'' She assured him. ''There can be no trust in this Aku-infested hellbane world.'' She started to walk off, when he shouted, ''Wait!'' Sazuxiu looked behind her a little. ''Yes?'' Jack lowered his eyes to the ground. ''Are you really human?'' Sazuxiu came up to him and took out her sword. She slashed her finger a little and blood poured out. He put out his hand as droplets landed. Jack looked at it. It was human blood…her blood. He looked up to find her eyes staring at him. ''Human. Is it not?'' she asked. ''Why…didn't wince when you cut yourself,'' Jack wondered as he stared at the slit it the woman's hand. Sazuxiu blinked. ''There is no time to wince at the blade of your sword. You trust it, and it shall trust you.'' Jack looked amazed at her knowledge.  
  
  
  
  
  
''I suspect you're after the same thing that I am?'' Jack glanced at her. ''You are-'' Sazuxiu nodded. ''Destroying him will make this world become more peaceful like it should.'' Jack was baffled. ''Are you even from this time?'' ''No. That mongrel sent me here.'' Sazuxiu answered. ''Are you done yet?'' Jack shook his head. ''Do you think we could team up?'' Sazuxiu thought for a while. ''Will this be worthwhile? Aren't men supposed to be loners?'' ''Well…'' ''Fine then. I shall accompany you for the while,''  
  
  
  
  
  
And so the adventure will Begin 


	2. Act 2

Melancholy Now Ending

Act 2

''So…you have no family?'' Jack asked Sazuxiu. She nodded. ''Gone when I was five. I had a sister and mother... But they died along with my father when Aku spawned from his sealing. He died when one of Aku's henchmen tried to kill me.'' Jack remembered how horrible it was to lose a loved one. ''Was your father a guard? Did he work for the castle?'' ''No. He was a king from another land. He always spoke of a young child about my age back when I was five. He said that he was going to be king and a great warrior. But he disappeared with the queen when Aku attacked.'' 

He gasped and said; ''Did you know that boy?'' Sazuxiu stared straight ahead. ''My father did take me to the castle once before he died. I saw that child. I thought he was somewhat childish but he was cute.'' Jack blushed a little at this comment. ''I got to meet the king, queen and the child. I loved the queen especially. She was my favorite amongst the Royal in the castle.'' Jack looked puzzled. ''What did this boy look like?'' Sazuxiu smiled a little, making Jack surprised. ''Cute. He had a wooden sword he'd always carry wherever he went. A robe like yours-'' Jack couldn't believe this. The girl, this girl whom he barely remembered, grown to be this beautiful woman before him.

''Why did you like his parents?'' Jack asked. ''The Queen was kind and gentle. I admired her for her wisdom and beauty. I had hoped I'd grow to be as beautiful as she was. The king was valiant and strong. And full of stories that had interest me since I was a child. My favorite was-'' '' 'Aku's Defeat'?'' Sazuxiu looked wide-eyed. ''How did you know?'' Jack was thoughtful. ''My…'' She stared at him with curious eyes. ''Your?'' she asked. Jack shook his head. ''Does not matter right now.'' Sazuxiu shrugged. There was a moment of silence. 

''Tell me something.'' Jack finally said, ''Does this boy have value to you?'' Sazuxiu nodded. ''He was to be my husband. Not only did Aku's demise mean something in my mission, but also I still search for him. It's been fifteen years since I had last seen him. Yet, I still search for him. My lost love…'' Jack sympathetically looked at her then smiled. ''Maybe he is closer then you think.'' Sazuxiu sighed then stretched. ''I think we should make camp. We have been walking for eight hours straight and the sun is setting. We should rest,'' 

The fire crackled and wood was put into it. Sazuxiu stared at the flame with unblinking eyes and with a frown. "What's wrong?'' Jack asked. She narrowed her eyes. ''Flames remind me of unpleasant times. Unpleasant people…Hateful sins.'' Jack sat down and laid back. ''Do you think you find this man? The one you are looking for?'' Sazuxiu took her attention away from the flame. ''If I do not, I shall keep searching until I do. I will continue to the ends of the world if I have to.'' Jack closed his eyes. He heard a crunching sound and snapped open his eyes. Sazuxiu stood there, her sword inches from his head. Jack was a lost of words but spied a scorpion near his head. ''You should be more careful, Jack. It's not often a scorpion gets to release it's poison. It would go though your nervous system and destroy your internal organs. Be lucky it didn't get that chance.'' Jack gulped as the sword plunged out of the ground. ''T-thank you.'' He said. 

''Do not worry so.'' Sazuxiu said. ''I have no intentions of hurting you nor killing you.'' Jack huffed in relief. Thank god… ''Well, I'm going to sleep.'' She said. Jack agreed and closed his eyes.

__


	3. Act 3

Melancholy Now Ending

Act 3

The sheer bluntness of the rainy day made Jack and Sazuxiu take shelter. It's been that way since the sunrise. ''Welcome,'' the creature said. She led Jack and Sazuxiu down the hall. It was quiet and gloomy. The droplets from Sazuxiu's hair landed on the ground. Making a silent drop. ''Here you are.'' The Creature said. The room was dark, but somewhat warm. It did not matter. Jack rung out his robe while Sazuxiu squeezed her hair. None had said a word to eachother for some time now. They exchanged several glances but carried on. 

The warm air comforted Jack as he put down his hair. It dropped to his shoulders. He sat theres gazing off into space and had no care whatsoever. He smoothed down his wet hair with his rough fingers. ''Jack?'' Sazuxiu's voice shot through the sheer silence. ''Yes,'' Jack asked as he turned around. ''What is it?'' Jack widened his eyes and looked away. Sazuxiu was in a towel and her black hair sunk to the past her feet carelessly. ''P-please make y-yourself d-decent,'' He stuttered. Sazuxiu murmured something and walked up to him. She put her slender hands on his shoulders. They felt cool against his warm skin. ''Do you know where the bathroom is?'' Jack stared at the hands on his shoulders. ''Uh, over there.'' He pointed in the direction over to the bathroom. ''Arigatou,'' Sazuxiu answered and walked off. ''Geez…'' Jack puffed out. ''Why must tempt me?'' He glimpsed at his drying robe, then the cover that envelopt him. Jack heard water splashing a little then calming. 

Jack had no memories of this woman. How was it possible for her to know these things about him? She was not an Aku spy because she bled human blood. None of his spies had human blood. All of them were from a different world, galaxy, or universe. But her, Sazuxiu, was human. And no other human existed on this planet besides him. Was it possible for her, Sazuxiu, had been sent to the future as he had been? She seemed to dislike Aku strongly and without hesitation of admitting it. Could he trust her? This woman whom he knew so little of? Although the last female had been Aku, she had stated solid proof that she wasn't. The last had colors like his own. Yet he had been too gullible in trusting her so easily… 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember, but it was all a blur to him. Love hadn't come easily when it came to the opposite sex. Especially since he had been training his whole life until twenty years of age. Had Sazuxiu lied to him? She knew everything Aku couldn't have known.

__

Son

Yes Mother?

Be careful

I will…

Always follow your heart and set free those enslaved

I will. I promise.

But I must tell you…

Yes mother?

There will be someone waiting for you when you return

Who?

A person you've known long. A woman.

Woman?

She is a person whom loves you so. Be sure to-

Return.

Yes. Do you not remember the promise you gave her?

Promise?

You promised to marry her. When you were five.

It's so long ago, Mother.

I understand. You have trained all you life.

I shall return to her.

Be sure to be loyal. 

I will mother. I promise.

Drip…drip…drip. Jack wiped his face. He snapped from his reminisce. Sazuxiu stood over him and strands of wet hair that had fallen out of the towel. ''Are you okay? You seem to drift off a lot or something.'' Jack chuckled a little. ''I'm trying to figure things out still. Do not worry.'' Sazuxiu plopped beside him. ''You're right. I too haven't figured things out. I've spent most of my child and teens in training'' ''Ironic isn't it?'' Jack asked. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her knees to her head. ''You're tired.'' Jack observed. ''Please spare me the lecture. In no offence. I just didn't like the monks' lectures on if I was tired; I was to go to bed. They treated me as if a defenseless child. I have full respect for them although.'' Jack knew she right.

''I guess I will take the couch,'' Jack said. Sazuxiu blinked. ''Why?'' He gazed into her eyes. They were filled with unknowing and innocence of a child. ''I like the couch better.'' ''Oh okay.'' She said. Sazuxiu walked off down the hall. Jack heard the sliding and closing of the door. 'I'm not sure she's the same woman…Mother had told me to be loyal. I won't deny her words.' The door slid open again. ''Jack. Good night.'' Jack smiled. ''Good night, Sazuxiu,''


	4. Act 4

Melancholy Now Ending

Act 4

Jack and Sazuxiu walked amongst the dampness and rubble. ''This used to be a city?'' Jack asked. Sazuxiu nodded. ''It used to be a land of mystic amulets and talismans. No one really knew the name. But it now it's called the 'Silence Marsh'.'' Jack put his hand to a rock. When he lifted, it was covered in blood. He gasped and wiped off. ''They say that the blood of those who died. They haven't been put to rest…and they haunt the world, searching for themselves.'' Jack stared at the rock he had touched. ''Disturbing. What were they searching for?'' He asked. ''No one knows exactly. Some say they were greedy and wanted to guard their treasures. Others say that they were lost souls that cannot climb the rope to Heaven.'' Jack raised his eyebrow. ''Where do you get these stories?'' Sazuxiu thoughtfully gruffed. ''From elderly people whom have no life whatsoever.'' Jack's stomach grumbled. He chuckled a little. ''I think it's lunchtime.'' Sazuxiu smacked her forehead. ''A town will turn up soon. You're stomach can wait at least five minutes can it?'' ''Yes,''

''The only place to eat around here is at 'The MoonChild,' said an Old woman. ''Be careful though. Plenty of bounties, assassins, and con artists' go there. You'll be lucky to be able to get out without your right arms ripped off.'' Sazuxiu bowed. ''Thank you,'' The MoonChild had lived up to its name. Plenty of bounties. Lots of assassins. But no con artists' today. ''What would you like?'' a waiter asked. ''Green Tea; Chamomile tea. Also a plate of sushi please.'' Sazuxiu nudged Jack a little. He looked at her as her eyes swifted another direction. Jack looked to find some of them staring at him and her. Jack turned his head and said, ''Do not worry.'' Jack sipped at his tea, and Sazuxiu blew. ''That's them alright,'' one of them said to the other. One of them got up and walked up to them. **_Slam _**''Ya got nerve comin' here! The hangout of dis crew!'' Sazuxiu looked up cockily. ''Some perty lady ya got thar,'' He touched her face and Sazuxiu smacked it away. ''Perty and sassy. Jus' how I likem!'' Sazuxiu turned her head. The creature was intrigued. ''Too bad ya hangin' wit a loser like this guy. Come wit me and I'll show ya a goo' time.'' 

She only huffed. ''He is not a loser. He's more of a man that you'll ever be.'' The creature glared at Jack. ''What's he got that I doesn't?!'' Sazuxiu stared in her cup. ''Well he has the ability of proper speech.'' The creature glowered at this. ''I has proper (He pronounced it peru-per) talking!'' Sazuxiu laughed. ''Well! He's better looking that's for sure.'' Jack smiled at this. ''OH RALLY!! Mr. Tough-guy wit good looks and a gorgeous chick. Ain't they jus' a duo or whut?'' Jack sipped his tea. ''And what pray tell are you trying to prove?'' Sazuxiu asked. The Creature laughed. ''Welp! My name is Googol. I'm here to prove that I'm the best bounty ever! And you is wanted people. Samurai Sazuxiu and Samurai Jack!'' Everything went to a screeching halt…as if the world itself had stopped. The eyes of the people fell upon the figures that had bestowed the strangers.

''Samurais?!'' one of the screeched. ''THE BEST!'' Another shrieked. Sazuxiu and Jack were the center of attention as they moved in. Sazuxiu withdrew her sword and created and flash. ''Come Jack! Let us make haste while they're blinded!'' She grabbed his hand and ran out. ''What are you trying to do?'' Jack asked. ''I was defending your honor and my own.'' Sazuxiu said with calmness while shining her blade. Jack's head fell down with discretion. ''So full of pride yet so young.'' Sazuxiu glared. ''I'm twenty-three years old. I'm only one year younger than you are. Jack chuckled. ''Do not take offence.'' Sazuxiu smiled and so did he. It was going to be a long day.

Somewhere near Austria 

''Ah…so the samurai has found love!'' Aku grumbled. ''This might soften the samurai…I shall wait for the perfect opportunity. Dear Samurai Jack. I will make you suffer…with this woman's pain. Let's see. USHI! I summon you.'' A faint figure appeared. ''Yes, milord.'' Aku grinned evilly. ''I want you to hunt down this woman Sazuxiu that Jack is very fond of. Seeing her in pain will break him in half. Making him vulnerable. Be sure to be slow. I want to hear every single blood-curdling scream coming from her.'' Ushi nodded. ''Yes, milord. I will be sure too…'' Aku smiled. ''Samurai…I want to see tears in your eyes. Not only is this woman a lot too you, your pride will be shattered.''


End file.
